


The Life Beyond Heroes

by TheFabMagnus, theoneoffandoms



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby, Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, Maybe huge time skip that leads to bad ass mary, Maybe non retired heroes later, Maybe some oc - Freeform, Multi, Nicknames, help..., idk - Freeform, many many characters - Freeform, maybe smut?, retired heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabMagnus/pseuds/TheFabMagnus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneoffandoms/pseuds/theoneoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace West married his best friend and one true love, Richard Grayson. The retired heroes Kid Flash and Robin/Nightwing decide to adopt a baby girl to complete their family.<br/>The two deal with potty training, teething, school, boyfriends, girlfriends even, all to see their baby girl grow up. <br/>With raising a child, comes stress and can these two love birds overcome it or will their happy little family fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on season one of this show luckily though my co author finished it therefore this won't be complete shiz.   
> Please enjoy. This is my first birdflash fanfic

The redheaded, green eyed, Wallace West, looked at his beautiful husband of one year standing right next to him. Richard Grayson - West. His sky blue eyes flickered to Wally's emerald green ones and he lets a nervous smile spread across his face. 

"What if she doesn't want us as her fathers?" Dick asked, pulling lightly at his dress shirt collar. Wally sighed and took his hands in his to keep him from fidgeting. 

"Sweetie, she's 1, she'll want us as much as we want her." Wally lightly pecked his cheek, trying to calm him just a little before the sound of heels hitting the floor fills the silent room. 

Wally let go of Dick's hand and wiped the sweat off them on his own dress pants before a toing woman in a pencil suit steps into view carry a cooing bundle. 

"Wallace and Richard West?" She asked in singsong voice. Dick didn't even bother correcting her before stepping forward. 

"Yes?" He asked and the woman held the bundle out before smiling and setting the bundle in his arms. Dick smiled down at the small girl in his arms. He felt Wally come up behind him and he turned, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.   
"Her eyes are blue, like yours." Wally whispered in his husbands ear, looking down at the precious girl. 

"Mary Justice Grayson-West." Dick breath as the Mary reached up a chubby arm and played with his collar. 

"I'll go fill out the rest of the papers." Wally murmured before walking towards the woman and grabbing a clipboard. 

Dick clutched Mary like his life depended on it. She was beautiful, and he would protect her with his life. 

"Okay, let's go home." Wally said walking up to his husband and daughter. He wrapped his arm around Dick's waist and led him out of the building and to the car. 

This was their life beyond Heroes.


	2. No more sleeping.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the middle of the night is just part of raising a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for bluebirdie. I hope you enjoy the new update and I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Wally woke up to the sound of crying and rolled over to nuzzle his husband. It was only the first night and Mary has woken them up three times already. They tried taking turns but somehow both of them still end up in Mary's room at once. 

"Dick, she's crying again." Wally mumbled against Dick's neck. He heard Dick groan, and smiled, kissing his husband's neck lightly. 

"Wally I got up first last time." Dick rolled over so he faced him. Wally shrugged not really caring who gets up first, because they will both end up in Mary's room. 

"I'll go. I'll see you in five sweetie." Wally replied before kissing Dick's forehead and getting out of bed. 

Their room was a mixture of both of them. Wally had a few clothes on the floor, even some food wrappers. He had a few pictures of his family and their wedding photo. (There was one in the living room too). Dick's side of the room was spotless, with photos of them together, Bruce Wayne and him. There was few pictures of his family, most of them being located outside in any other room. They each had a dresser to themselves and then shared one. Dick took over the closet, since he owned most of the suits. 

Wally sighed, remembering when they bought the place, with the help of Bruce who picked out the location. Wally remembered walking in the front door and knew he was instantly in love. 

Wally stumbled to the door in the almost pitch black room, only light coming from down the hallway from Mary's room. He heard her let out a sharp cry and almost sped to her room but Wally was tired and hasn't eaten in awhile so he decided to jog to her room at normal pace. 

When he got in there, he turned on the light, the bright nightlight casting a weird glow on everything. When the light flickered on, there was Mary, trying to pull herself up but couldn't get a good grip on the bars. 

Wally and Dick were told over the phone before they picked up Mary, that she was starting to walk and trying to talk and both grown men cooed at the thought of that. 

Wally stepped over all the strewn about toys, walking on a plush play mat they laid down. The room was pink, with a splash of color on the ceiling with it being painted a sky with a bright rainbow. One wall had a castle on it with some horses and tons of other creatures. 

Wally bent down and picked up Mary's favorite toy, a goat with a crown and its tongue hanging out. It was the first toy they got her. Even though they bought many more after it, you could always find the goat not too far behind Mary. 

"Hey warrior, daddy is here." Wally hated it when parents always called their daughters princesses or their sons princes. Girls could be warriors, so the married couple decided to call Mary warrior instead of princess. 

Wally put the goat in the crib, which was blue and green, and picked up Mary who grabbed on to him tightly and threw her face against his neck. 

"Awh, I see it now. Mary had a bad dream." Wally cooed softly and comfortably in Mary's ear. Wally walked around the room, rocking or bouncing Mary. 

It took almost 10 minutes before he could get Mary back to sleep and Wally gently set her down in the crib next to the goat. After making sure she was asleep and making sure the nightlight was on, he made a mental note to get baby monitors. 

Wally sighed, a tired smile on his face before he started walking backwards to the door. Instead of hitting the door, he backed into the wall and hit his head. 

"Smooth Wally." A voice spoke from the door. Wally groaned quietly not wanting to wake Mary. 

"Where were you dude? I could of used your help." Wally pouted, turning to the door and pushing past Dick. Wally walked down the hallway to their room and collapsed on the bed. He wore nothing but boxers. Dick wore boxers and a T shirt. 

"You had it under control." Dick said, leaning down and patting Wally's back. "Let's get some sleep." Dick whispered. Wally nodded, crawling under the covers, waiting for Dick. When he felt Dick slide in, he rolled over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"Goodnight."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mary has to get her diaper changed and Dick has a secret nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit waddup. Its theoneoffandoms here doing my part. hope you enjoy

A foul smell filled the air as Dick rocked with Mary placed on his hip. He scrunched up his nose, as he did Mary let out a loud giggle. 

"Is that you Hummingbird?". Dick asked looking down at his daughter. She giggled and her blue eyes sparkled. Dick couldn't help but smile in return. "Well, lets go get you in a new diaper, Lil Miss". He bounced her up higher on his hip and walked up the stairs, to her room. When he walked in the medieval style room he placed Mary on her changing table. She grabbed her feet and giggled. Dick was sure that she would grow out of grabbing her feet, guess he was wrong. He reached in the cabinet under the table and grabbed a new diaper and baby wiped. "Ready?". She giggles and kicked her feet down. He took that as a yes and started to take off her diaper. He gagged and wrapped up the soggy diaper. he placed it next to her and began to wipe away the leftovers. 

He smiled as he stuck the last flap in place. "Phew, you're a stinker, Little Hummingbird". He grabbed her and sat her up. she was cooing but Dick could tell she was trying to say Papa. "Papas at work, Honey. Looks like you have to deal with Dada". She smiled and began to coo again. 

"Hwumngbwrb". She cooed. Dick smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking thru. Hope you liked it! I'm lame with A/N i know


	4. Authors' Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick authors note

I am currently working on the next chapter but school is just started. Please subscribe to know when I update. Please be aware! I love all feedback and do take ideas.


End file.
